The present invention relates to a personal heating device, more particularly a heated seat.
Many outdoor activities which include ice fishing, hunting and sporting events are held during the winter months. To facilitate the cold weather people must dress accordingly to keep warm. It is found, even though people are dress accordingly for the cool weather, spending long periods of time outdoors in the cold will cause a person to become cold.
Some examples of devices which are arranged to provide heat to a person while outdoors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,024,782 (Knopps) and 5,405,186 (Hanson et al).
The Patent of Knopps discloses a seat arranged to contain a heating element, specifically heating canister, which heats the container allowing a person to sit on a heated seat. The heating cansiter is located directly below the seat which would cause the heat to become excessive thereon not providing a comfortable temperature for the seat. The container also discloses a venting arrangement which is arranged to heat the person, the venting arrangement is a plurality of holes which do not allow the person to direct the heat sufficiently therefore losing a lot of the heat.
The Hanson et al Patent also discloses a container arranged to be sat on by a person in the outdoors. The patent discloses a container have a gas container, such as propane or the like, which provides an external fuel for heating the interior of the container. A danger of using a fuel source such as propane from a tank is that if the flame were to be distinguished the gas will continue to flow from the tank into the container which can obviously cause a dangerous situation. Secondly the seat uses a passageway which does not direct the heat sufficiently therefore there may be an unwanted loss of heat.
The above mentioned patents also do not disclose any type of insulation for the container, which may, under some circumstances cause excessive heat loss due to wind.
According to the present invention there is provided a personal heating device comprising;
a container having;
a hollow interior;
a closable opening;
a plurality of ventilation holes on the container;
a heating arrangement arranged to fit within the hollow interior of the container, the heating arrangement having;
a support arranged to hold a heating element;
a vented heat shield located above the heating element arranged to dispense the heat within the container; and,
a seat portion on the container arranged such that the container is used as a seat.
Preferably the closable opening on the container is at a top end thereof.
Conveniently the seat is the cover.
Preferably the heating element uses a flammable liquid.
It is preferred that the liquid is Diethylene Glycol.
Preferably the support is arranged to be located in a bottom end of the container adjacent the ventilation holes such that the heat from the element rises within the container through the heat shield into a top portion of the container above the heat shield.
Conveniently the seat has a chimney which is arranged to be located inside a users apparel such that the heat from the container is vented into the users apparel.
Preferably the heat shield has a plurality of vents spaced radially about a centre portion of the shield for dispersing heated air.
Preferably the centre portion of the heat shield is located directly above the heating element.